hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leota's Spellbook
Madame Leota's Spellbook is an item belonging to Madame Leota which is featured in the Haunted Mansions in Florida, California and Tokyo. Appearance Ride The Book on the ride is opened to pages 1312-1313 which are dedicated to "A Spell to Bring to your Eyes and Ears one who is Bound in Limbo". Under the title, there is an incarnation which reads "Kree Kruh Vergo Gaba Kalto Kree", ''which is taken directly from the 1968 Disney film, "Blackbeard's Ghost" where the spell is used to materialize the ghost of the notorious Captain Edward Teach aka Blackbeard. The page also recites Madame Leota's chant heard in the ride which is: "''Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat… Call in the spirits, wherever they're at! '' ''Rap on a table, it's time to respond… Send us a message from somewhere beyond! Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween... Awaken the spirits with your tambourines! '' ''Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond… Let there be music from regions beyond! '' ''Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell... Give us a hint… by ringing a bell" The opposite page to that of the spell also features a drawing of the personification of Death who's depicted with the leering head commonly associated with the Hatbox Ghost and the Skeleton Hitchhiker. Above Death there are the words Memento Mori which are a latin proverb meaning, "Remember you will Die". Memento Mori In the Liberty Square giftshop of Memento Mori, there is a portrait of Leota as she appeared in her corruptible, mortal state. In it she has her Spellbook open beside her crystal ball on an identified page. Pins The subsequent pin adaptions of the book reveal the appearance of the book's cover and have an extra two pages featured. The Cover is depicted as having a hand with an eyeball and eyebrow upon it. There is also an extra two pages labelled "A Spell to Look into the Depths Beyond" and the incantation reads as: "With Twice a Shuffle, Cutting in Thrice, Twenty to wait, now show thy vice. '' ''Cards will fall, An all seeing eye, Your fate awakens, a bone chilling cry. Ask your fate, Speak your mind, Spirits now awaken, & Reveal your Find. Reveal an Omen, One at a time, Visions Clouded, by Grim and Grime" With the spell seeming to be used for looking into the future. The page beside it features several Tarot inspired cards of Haunted Mansion images. Namely one of Pickwick labelled the Fool, one of the Caretaker and his dog labelled the Digger, one of Madame Leota labelled the Medium, one of the Ghost Host's corpse labelled the Skeleton, one of the Cupola labelled the Tower, and one of the Hearse labelled the Hearse. Trivia * Each page in the book has the Devil head from the mansion's logo upon the top of the page. * The pose taken by the Skeleton tarot card is the same as the figure portrayed in the real life tarot card, The Hanging Man. Category:Items Category:Books